Ruby Red
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: Ones that have remained outcasts now fight for lives. Enemies join to fight the true evil. Evil,power,death,and love Will any of them succeed to find what they want? Or will they be victims to what is already inside them? (ZimxOC DibxOC rated T for language and violence more detailed description inside)


A new kid enters Zim and Dib's class but after she saves Zim from the school bully they get curious and start to try and befriend her to learn what's going on and to find out what has been causing all these strange disappearances. And soon each will find the secret under this seemingly normal little girl and it's bigger than anyone would have guessed. (Kind of a crossover with an anime called Elfen Lied but not necessary to watch before reading this fanfic).

**? P.O.V.**

Dark figures stood around me and all I could do was watch. Their eyes focused on me. I herd whispering all around. The figures gave hateful glares at me but through all of the hate I saw one looking not angry but crestfallen.

Why would he be sad at this moment? He made this happen!

The figures disappeared except for him and I was surrounded in darkness. He looked at me as if he were trying to say something without using his revolting voice.

I growled making him take a step back. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm…"

I had herd enough. The darkness rose inside me and the hands took hold of my soul yet again. He was torn to shreds and I didn't look back on my dissention for a second.

"…Sorry."

That is all I herd before waking up from my nightmare.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I sat bored out of my glorious mind in 's class. Why did I need to learn such filthy Earth things such as this?

"… Then the flesh is slowly eaten by the bacteria and the body is paralyzed and left to meet its horribly painful fate." She rambled in her bone chilling raspy voice.

A phone call interrupted her. She growled and slithered to her desk hissing at the sound of whichever filthy human was on the other end. She slammed the receiver down in fury.

"Don't we have enough already?" she growled to herself.

Bitters slithered to the door and opened it to reveal a new human girl.

"Class. Meet our new student, Ruby."

I sighed. "Great. Another human to pester me on this planet." I muttered under my breath.

She had long dark hair and wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. Typical filthy human clothes. I shot her a small glare as she walked by but something about her seemed familiar.

I just couldn't place it.

**Ruby P.O.V.**

I walked by this weird green kid in the front seat as he glared at me. Why did it seem like I knew him for somewhere. At least if someone like him gets through this place basically unnoticed I should be fine. The teacher sat me down on the other side of the room in a blank seat behind a boy with weird gravity defying hair. He looked at me suspiciously.

"He can't possibly know that… no he couldn't know. I would've remembered someone seeing me and hair like that would be unmistakable." I thought to myself.

"I should just try to keep my distance from him." I sighed and pulled out my sketchbook.

By the looks of it this class didn't seem to do much but sit around and listen to Ms. Bitters.

I just hope no one see anything strange in me this time.

**Dib P.O.V.**

The entire day I couldn't stop looking at two things. The new girl Ruby and Zim staring at her the same way I was. As if there is something about her he was concerned about. Did she see Zim as the alien he was? Either way I can't trust any new kids anymore.

Zim looked suspicious the second he walked in this class but the other one I couldn't even tell the difference between human and alien. Tak was a girl who came to our class last Valentine's Day. She was irken. The alien species that Zim was a part of.

But she was disguised so well I thought she was human. I had actually started to develop a crush on her.

She tried to drain the Earth of its molten core and Zim and I despite being mortal enemies had to work together to save the world.

How could I trust anyone after that?

**Zim P.O.V.**

The bell rung to signal it was human feeding time. I followed the herd of them to the cafeteria. Poking at the hideous slop they served today I almost puked at the smell. How do humans even eat such things?

Afterwards we went outside for recess. I sat down on a bench and worked on my next evil plan to conquer Earth.

Giant radioactive cat army! This will be a good one.

"Hey Zim!" Dib-worm called.

I sighed. Might as well humor him for whatever he wants to rant about this week. I looked up from my work to see him standing next to the skool meat bully Torch Spankey.

"Torch! Zim called you a stinky brain dookie!"

"Lies!" I shouted in protest but of coarse the brute human did not listen to Zim. All I could see was the smirk on Dib's face.

He shall pay later.

**Ruby P.O.V.**

I sat at the edge of the playground just watching the other kids playing like idiots.

"CURSE YOU DIB! YOU STINKING HUMAN!"

I shot upright at the sound of that voice. I looked over towards the source of the cry. It was that weird kid that snarled at me this morning.

I watched a much lager kid pick him up by his leg about to beat him into next week. I had to do something. I ran across the blacktop gaining speed before jumping on the bench and delivering a flying kick to the bully's face.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I made a run for it but the earth child grabbed me by my leg before I could get away. My jaw hit the pavement and I was lifted into the air. I squirmed best I could but my attempts had no effect. I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the impact of the boy's giant meat hand with my face but it never came.

I was suddenly dropped to the ground. Rubbing my head in pain I looked to see what had interrupted my beating. "Hey. Are you alright?" The new female stood atop a dazed Torch. The Ruby human held out her hand towards me. I swatted it away and stood up brushing myself off. I shot her another glare. I swear I knew her.

The bell rang and I headed back into the skool building.

"You're welcome." The girl sighed.

Later that day I walked back to my base constantly thinking about that girl. Why couldn't I remember her? I was so far into my thoughts I didn't notice the earth puppy in front of my base and tripped over it.

I still didn't know why I sometimes found that thing here and why I always tripped over it. I sat down on the couch taking off my disguise. I know I'd never met that human before but she sounded familiar and the name Ruby.

"Ugg! My head hurts." I groaned.

I felt a pillow drop on to my head and a familiar squeaky voice followed it.

"You heads hurted master?"

Gir dropped down next to me smiling.

"It's just that human!" I snarled. "I hate her! Why did she even save Zim? Save me? Cause I AM ZIM!"

Gir only gave me a puzzled look. I disregarded it.

"That Ruby human knows something. I must find out what it is."

**Ruby P.O.V.**

I opened my locker the next day tired from lack of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that kid. I knew him. I swear! I was so lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed a small note fall out of my locker.

It read 'Meet me after school behind the building. There are matters I need to discuss with you.'

"Okay. That's weird." I thought.

It was oddly worded but if there's someone that serious that wants to talk to me I'd better not leave him or her to invoke some type of wrath on me for not showing up.

At lunch I sat at the same table I did yesterday. A blank table near the back. I heard someone sit down next to me. It was the boy I sit behind in class.

"Uh hi. I'm Dib." He introduced.

I nodded shyly. If I could just act like I wanted to be alone maybe he'd get the message.

"I couldn't help but noticed what you did yesterday during recess."

Well I was screwed.

"I-I'm sorry. Was that your friend? It was just a reflex. I don't know why I always aim for the face…"

I continued to ramble excuses to why I did it and eventually Dib stopped me.

"It's alright. I just wanted to know why you would save him?" he asked pointing across the room to the boy.

I sighed. "To be honest I don't really know. He seemed vaguely familiar but I'm probably just going crazy."

Dib nodded understandingly. "It's just…well…" Dib paused but there was obviously something he needed to get off his chest.

**Dib P.O.V.**

"No never mind. It's crazy." I sighed.

I had been at this for years. I've tried time and again to make everyone see who Zim really is. But now It's almost as if I'm bored of it. It's not that I'm giving up on stopping him and saving the Earth but no one has believed me before why would they believe me now?

"I guess I might as well try one more time." I said to myself.

Ruby gave me an odd look and I took a deep breath.

"It's just that he's…" my voice dropped down to a whisper.

"…An alien."


End file.
